Perfect Situation
by Xtreme17nc13
Summary: It started with a bet, but who's playing who? HarryGinny and since I couldn't help myself, there is some HarryDraco subtext sorta because that is my pairing and I'm a whore for them.


**Title: **Perfect Situation  
**Author:** Xtreme17nc13  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling. No money is being made. This is just for fun. Blah Blah Blah Yadda Yadda Yadda.  
**Summary: **It started with a bet, but who's playing who? Harry/Ginny and since I couldn't help myself, there is some Harry/Draco subtext (sorta) because that is _my _pairing and I'm a whore for them.  
**Warnings: **AU, Slytherin!Harry... strike Possibly /strike Probably über American-ized, but I tried! Oh, and uhm, Voldemort? Yeah... He doesn't exist in this because he wasn't needed and I was to lazy to write in what happened. We'll assume that James and Lily died in a car accident and Harry lived with the Dursley's until he got his letter, m'kay? Great!  
**Rating: **R for language, mostly.  
**Notes: **This was written for my VERY good friend, Tara. Hope you enjoy it, love!  
**Special Thanks:** To Stephanie Rain, Danielle, and Kallie for their honest opinions. Even more thanks to Stephanie Rain and Danielle for the BETA. EXTRA thanks to Danielle for general hand-holding. and The Lexicon are the greatest webpages EVAR! And a _very_ special thanks to Tara for giving for keeping me sane, pushing back my deadline when RL went insane on me, and feeding me random information without actual knowing what I needed it for. This is ALL for you!

**Perfect Situation**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entered the dismal Potions room seconds before Snape prowled in, "Silence!" the professor intoned.

Harry and Draco rushed to their seats with barely suppressed laughter, "Where were we?" Draco asked his companion; amusement evident in his tone.

The dark haired young man grinned, "I believe you were lecturing me on my 'horrible style of dress.'"

The blond Slytherin adopted a look of high offense, "Really, Potter, one would think that even _you_ could figure out that a tie is meant to be knotted and not merely flung around one's neck," Draco tsk'ed and began ordering his parchments and quills into a complex system that only he understood.

"Fuck!" Harry whispered harshly, "Snape's glaring again."

Draco smirked in Harry's direction, "Maybe it is because you look like a common street urchin. You soil the House of Slytherin!"

Harry raised a dark brow and Draco let out fresh peals of laughter, "Shut _up_!" Harry kicked him in the shin for good measure.

"Gentlemen," Snape's glazed voice floated across the room, "do we have a problem?"

"No, sir," the two answered.

"Then do be quiet," he returned to the blackboard of notes as the two Slytherins bit their lips in attempt to stifle their mirth.

"Shh!" Harry warned through his chuckles. Draco clutched the table to keep himself from shaking.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson whirled around to face them, "Shut it! Some of us are trying to _learn_!" she snapped with an angry toss of her hair.

Harry looked at his friend and they collapsed against each other. Pansy rolled her eyes and faced forward, "Stop.. making.. me.. laugh..!" Draco gasped between breaths.

"S'not my fault!"

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He hated to do this to his Slytherins; especially in front of another house, "Out."

Harry hiccuped.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. _Now_."

Draco sobered, "Excuse me?"

"Out!" Snape barked. He didn't even bother to look at them.

They gathered their things and left the room with glares from every other Slytherin. They broke into the corridor and hit the floor as Snape slammed the door. They laughed until tears streamed down their cheeks and Draco was having trouble breathing, "Bloody hell, what are we laughing at?" Draco spoke from the floor, sounding short of breath.

"No idea, mate," Harry let out a final chuckle and pulled himself from the dirty floor with less grace than Hagrid when he's been drinking, "I'm suprised he didn't give us detention."

Draco gave him a look and stood, "Never in front of another house if he can help it. Even it _was_ just the worthless Hufflepuffs. You know we'll get it later, though."

Harry smiled and brushed the dust from his trousers, "I'm going back to the Common Room for a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night," he added a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"Who?!" Draco's was curious and eager.

He smirked, "Patil. The one in Ravenclaw."

"Which one is that again?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Harry replied with glazed eyes.

"Harry Potter! You trollop!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, just greedy," he corrected, "Besides, I'm not the one who has been shagging everyone in Slytherin above third year," he added with a smirk.

"Ah, but I have never had you."

"And no offence, but you never will," Harry replied quickly.

Draco looked like he bit into a lemon, "Potter, you're like a brother to me. Not even I'm that... needy."

"Modesty! Draco, are you feeling well?" Harry made a show of placing his his hand on Draco's forehead and tsk'ed like Madam Pomfrey, "Oh dear, I believe you're coming down with something."

The blond rolled his eyes and swatted at Harry's hand, "Shut up and get in the Common Room. I thought you were knackered."

Harry smiled, "Oh, I am," Draco started to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"Library," he gave a vague wave. Harry muttered the password and ducked inside.

----------

Draco strolled into the Slytherin common room forty-five minutes later and draped himself in one of the cozy armchairs in front of the fireplace, "Did you sleep well?"

Harry groaned from his place on the sofa, "No, I made a few mistakes."

Draco glanced at Harry and swung his legs over the arm of the chair, "Why?"

"Lisa Turpin," he exhaled, "Did you know she knew our password?" Harry lifted his head slightly.

The blond quirked a smile, "I did know. Blaise gave it to her last term," his brow furrowed, "Why do you ask?"

Harry let his head fall back against the cushions, "She is the reason I didn't sleep."

"You didn't!"

"I didn't," he sighed, "I thought about it and I don't want her."

"She's pretty fit," Draco reminded his friend.

"Yes, but she's easy," Harry tilted his head skyward, "Give me a challenge!"

A wicked smile graced pale features, "You want a challenge, Potter?"

Harry shifted, "What did you have in mind?"

Draco wet his lips and sat properly in his chair, "Ginny Weasley: little sister of your arch-nemesis, Gryffindor, 6th year."

"Why her?"

"Have you ever _had_ her?" Draco enticed.

"Touchè."

"Are you in?"

Harry stretched and placed his arms under his head, "Name your terms."

The pureblood's eyes flashed eagerly, "Simple. You have to let her make the first move. You can talk, flirt, even touch in a strictly _friendly_ way. But she has to make the first move. Deal?"

He took a moment to answer, "What's in it for me?"

"Ginny Weasley, of course," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmm. And what's in it for you?" Harry ask skeptically.

"The joy of knowing my best mate is happy," his smile was fake and so _very_ Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, but you seem to forget. I _am_ your best mate, therefore I _know_ you'll want something else out of this. Name it or I don't take it."

"Well done. That almost forgives your atrocious attire."

"Draco..." he warned.

Draco huffed, "Fine. If you fail, you must... Show up at dinner wearing Blaise's faery wings, Pansy's slippers and glitter she is so fond of, and Queenie's tutu. Do you accept?"

"How long do I have?"

"Easter."

Harry sat up so quickly that spots danced before his eyes, "That's only two weeks!"

"Take it or leave it. You said you wanted a challenge."

The raven-haired teen mulled this over in his head for a good five minutes, "Deal."

He stuck his hand out and Draco grasped it, "Lovely."

Harry smirked and started towards the room he had called home for the past seven years, "What are you doing?" Draco appeared aloof as he leant against the door jamb.

"Looking for The Shirt."

"Why? We have Charms next. Nothing special about that."

Harry looked over his shoulder with a gleam in his eye, "Ah, but who has Charms _before_ us?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You really think you'll be able to woo her just because you'll be wearing The Shirt? Which, by the way, isn't all that great."

"You're just jealous because you look horrible in it."

"No," he sneered, "I simply do not feel the need to wear a shirt that barely reaches the top of my trousers."

"Jealous," Harry sing-songed.

"Tramp," Draco called as he left the room.

Harry shook his head and changed into The Shirt. It was much shorter than his others, but it was _technically_ still school uniform. He look at himself in Draco's full-length mirror and smirked at his reflection, "Not bad," he assured himself with a short nod and a grin. Harry ran hand threw his hair and artfully draped his tie around his neck; looking like sex and sin personafied.

He stepped back into the common room and Draco looked up from his place near the fire, "You look like a whore."

"Draco, you flatter me!" Harry batted his eyelashes and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "But let's get a move on! We'll be late." Draco looked skyward but followed his friend anyway.

Professer Flitwick was letting his sixth years leave just as the two Slytherins arrived. Harry waited for the flaming red head. When she showed, Harry caught her eye and gave her his boyish grin and lowered his head. He looked through his lashes and fringe just in time to see the flush on Ginny's face as she passed. Harry grinned at Draco, who just rolled his eyes and entered the classroom.

"Oh, come on!" Harry exclaimed as he trailed after his friend, "That was smooth. Admit it."

Draco raised one elegant eyebrow, "Smooth is a description of my skin. I don't even know _what _that was."

Harry shoved Draco playfully and took their usual seats, again in the back of the classroom, "Wake me when it's over. I'll copy your notes later," Harry yawned and laid his head on his folded arms.

"That's what you think," the blond mumbled as he got his parchment, quill, and ink out. The small professor started talking and there was the sounds of quills flying over parchment. Draco was keeping up with what was being said, word for word. Everything was well organized as he wrote, so he could go back later and order them into coherent thoughts so Harry could understand. It was a routine for them. Draco took the notes, even when Harry was awake, and Harry copied them later. It wasn't that Harry refused to take the notes himself, but the two of them realized late in first year that he didn't posses the skills to organize and retain information as well as Draco did.

Draco smiled to himself as Flitwick told the class they could put their things away. He lightly pushed Harry on the shoulder and chuckled when Harry's head popped up, obviously startled, "Mornin', Sunshine," Draco teased.

"Shut up," the rumpled young man mumbled, "Did I miss anything important?"

Draco stretched, "Three feet of notes, slow talking, and endless amounts of stupid questions."

"Ah, nothing then."

"Precisely. You better not sleep next class. You need to actually be awake and attentive for Defense," Draco warned.

"I know, mother!"

"Blow me."

"When?" Harry leered.

"Ha. Let's go," Draco stood up just as the bell rang. They went to Defense Against The Dark Arts and bickered the entire way.

----------

"I _really_ don't want to spend my free period talking about that prat."

"Its obvious that you like him."

"How do you figure?!" Ginny spat.

"You're always looking at him."

"I am not!"

"Ginny! You act as if I'm not in the loop! Colin told me how you looked at him after Charms," Hermione smiled victoriously.

"That _just_ happened! How does that one look translate into 'You're always looking at him.' Hmm?" Ginny paced around the table and received a stern look from Madam Pince.

The older girl sighed, "I passed Colin on my way here and he told me. He also told me that you _always_ look at him after Charms."

"I'll kill 'im!"

"Calm down, Ginny. You knew when you adopted him as 'one of the girls' that this would happen."

"He's a pouf! He's supposed to _know _when to keep his mouth shut!"

"All the same, girls like to gossip. It was bound to happen."

Ginny huffed and plopped into a chair, kicking the table leg, "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"Just admit that you like him!"

"But I don't."

"Really?"

----------

"Weas -- Er, Ginny! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry jogged to catch the younger girl before she went into the Great Hall for lunch.

She didn't slow down but Harry joined her at her side, "What do you want, Potter? Haven't I already told you that I'm not interested?"

"Would you stop and let me talk to you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and fixed Harry with a glare, "What?"

"I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday afternoon," he paused for a brief second, "Ginny."

She glanced at him and weighed her options, "Well, _Harry_, I was planning on joining Colin at The Three Broomsticks. Unless you had a better idea," she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"..I.."

"I am joining _Colin_ at The Three Broomsticks. _You_ are not invited. Now will you leave _me_ alone?"

Harry's mouth worked like a fish before he gained his bearings, "But... Ginny!"

"Later, Potter," she left him standing in corridor as she joined her friends for lunch.

Harry stared at her as she filled her plate with food. Ginny glanced up, caught his eye, and wiggled her fingers with a mock smile. Harry pursed his lips and slammed his open fist against the wall before walking away.

Draco ran into him on his way to the Great Hall, "Where's the fire, Potter? I believe lunch is the _other_ way."

"I'm not hungry," Harry continued past Draco.

"Whoa, Potter," the blond grasped his friends arm, "You eat more than Millicent. Someone must have died if you're not willing to eat!" Harry glared at him, "You're kidding me! Harry Potter really can't get the girl?"

"Leave it, Draco," Harry growled and tugged his arm away.

"Oh, this is good!" he allowed a condescending smile to grace his pale features.

"Bite me."

"Love to!"

Harry shook his head and continued on his way. Draco watched his retreat and when he could no longer see Harry, he dissolved into giggles, leaning against the wall for support, "This is almost _too_ easy..." he mumbled to himself and he walked into the Great Hall with a slight smirk.

----------

"Merlin! Why can't he leave me alone?!" Ginny muttered to Hermione and quickened her pace.

"Who?" Hermione turned and saw Harry sauntering towards them, "Oh. Him."

"Yes. Him."

"Hey, Ginny. Hermione," he flashed them with a toothy smile.

"Harry," Hermione acknowledged.

"Potter. What do you want?" Ginny seethed.

"I was wondering if you were still busy with Colin tomorrow."

Ginny blinked and shifted the books in her arms, "Yes."

"No you're not! Remember, Ginny. Colin said he was going with Michael Corner instead," Hermione butt in.

"Oh. I guess you're right..." she glared at her friend.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, "So you can take me up on my previous offer?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked around, "I... I..."

"Of course she can! I was planning on going with Ron, so Ginny can definitely go with you."

"I guess I can," Ginny grumbled.

"Meet me outside around eleven? _We_ can go to The Three Broomsticks," Harry grinned at Ginny and winked at Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Great!" Harry walked off with a bounce in his step.

"Hermione!" Ginny smacked her on the arm once Harry was out of earshot.

"What?!"

"I didn't _want_ to go with him!"

Hermione had the decency to flush, "Sorry. I just figured since Colin cancelled and since Ron and I are going with each other that you might want to go with him."

"Well, I didn't," Ginny answered lamely.

"Too late now."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "I could cancel."

"Yes, but that would be terribly rude. Don't stay out here long, it's getting dark. Got to run!"

Ginny fumed as Hermione scurried away, "I have _got_ to get better friends," she muttered to herself, then groaned when she felt a fat raindrop hit her forehead. Just then, the sky opened up and the rain began to fall in sheets. Quickly, she raised a book over her head and dashed inside.

"Its raining pretty hard, isn't it?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Ginny shook the water droplets from her hair, "Yes, it is," she looked up and he was there. Again.

Harry smiled, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost? Never," she deadpanned.

Harry tilted his head to the side, "Do I detect sarcasm?" Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, "Rhetorical question. But here is one you _can_ answer: Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," she replied quickly, "I just have no reason to seek you out. There is a difference."

"The difference being that you run when you see me coming. I call the avoiding me."

"Do you? I call that wrong place, wrong time."

Harry smiled down at her and she visibly shuddered, "I have to run," he placed his warm hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you around, Ginny."

The smile stayed on Harry face until he ran into Draco, "What are you so happy about?" he groused and turned around to walk with Harry to the common room.

"She's eating out of the palm of my hand," Harry replied with a smug look.

"I'm assuming she accepted your invitation to Hogsmeade?"

"She did. We are walking there together at eleven tomorrow morning."

A rare look of curiosity flit across Draco's features, "When was the last time you were awake before noon on a Saturday?"

"Tomorrow," he replied easily.

"Right," the blond snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Harry fixed him with an angry stare, "You'll see it, all right. It's _your_ job to make sure I am awake tomorrow. It would be best if you didn't forget."

Draco glared right back, "Then it would be best if you didn't stay out tonight, eh? I'll be sure to let everyone know that you are not to leave the common room after nine."

He flinched with surprise, but recovered quickly, "What makes you think they'll listen to you?" he asked, not unkindly.

Draco smirked with a malicious gleam in his eyes, "They know better than to question the Head Boy. Besides, curfew _should_ be followed by everyone. The younger students need good role-models. I thought you knew that," he answered with false astonishment.

"Yeah, rub it in my face," he grumbled and muttered the password to their common room.

"Oh, Harry?"

"What?" he snapped.

"If you have anything you have to take care of, you might want to do that now. You only have two hours."

Harry didn't answer and the wall slid closed with Draco still in the corridor.

----------

Harry was awake the next morning before Draco was. He was showered, dressed, and styling his hair just as Draco was opening his eyes, "What time did you go to sleep?" Draco asked roughly.

"Nine-thirty."

"Why so early?" Draco scrubbed a hand over his face and left it there.

Harry flashed him a smile, "Had to make sure I got my beauty sleep."

"Mmm. I'm going back to sleep. Keep it down," Draco burrowed deeper into the blankets and was snoring lightly as Harry pulled on his cloak to leave.

He arrived at the Entrance Hall just as Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were coming down the stairs. Ron glared when Harry sneered at him. Ginny said something to her brother in hushed tones before he stalked off with Hermione and left the castle, "If you stopped provoking him, he wouldn't bother you," Ginny advised.

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

A smile tugged at Ginny's lips, "No, I guess you didn't. For once."

Harry looped and arm around her shoulder, "I'm not quite the arse people think I am."

"We'll see," her tone was skeptical but her eyes were smiling. Harry grinned and they set off for Hogsmeade.

"I hate making this walk. Especially when we've had rain," Harry complained as they passed the train station.

"It's not so bad. At least it isn't cold," Ginny shrugged.

"But it's muddy. My shoes may be ruined!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't comment on it. Instead, she changed the subject, "I could go for a drink."

"The Three Broomsticks it is," Harry steered them to the right and they entered the well lit pub and chose a table in the back.

Madam Rosmerta was there within moments, "What can I get you two?" she asked cordially.

"I'll have a butterbeer," Harry replied instantly.

She turned to Ginny who seemed to be thinking it over, "I'll have a cherry syrup and soda, please."

Madam Rosmerta smiled, "Of course," she winked at them and went back to the bar.

Harry looked delighted, "I didn't know you liked cherry soda."

"You never asked."

"No, I guess I didn't," he laughed and Madam Rosmerta was back with their drinks, "Thank you."

"Of course," and she was off again.

Ginny sipped from her straw and Harry took a long pull from his bottle, "She makes the best drinks," Ginny stated.

"Yes, she does," Harry tried to think of something -_anything­- _to talk about, "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Ginny shrugged, "It's just Easter."

They lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Ginny was twirling the little umbrella that came with her drink. Harry was observing her and obsessively wiping his hands on his trousers. Ginny looked up and was startled to see Harry staring at her; she choked on her drink, "Are you okay?!" Harry asked with real concern.

Ginny was having a coughing fit and help up her hand, signifying that she was fine, "Sorry," she croaked once she could speak again, "You scared me."

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," she assured him, "I scare worse than a unicorn."

"I am sorry," he mumbled.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" she asked curiously.

"Because you're beautiful," he said instantly, "You have a freckle on your lip, did you know that?" he added quickly.

"I... Yes."

"I just noticed it. I should get going," Harry said abruptly, "I promised Draco that I would help him with his defense homework and I only just remembered. Bye!" he stood and left Ginny sitting with her mouth hanging open. He was back at the castle in record time. Harry quietly entered the common room and sat next to Draco on the sofa, "I need a cigarette."

Draco was observing his friend's odd behavior, "You don't smoke."

"I really think I should start."

"Relax," Harry slumped against Draco's shoulder at his command, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Draco stood and stared at Harry, "Did you kiss her?"

"NO!" Harry rose to his feet, "I'm not losing this bet, Draco. Give it up, it's _not_ going to happen!"

Draco eyelids fluttered, "Yes, you will," he replied eventually.

"That's what you think," Harry left the common room as quickly as he had entered.

Draco stood rooted in place, "Oh, Harry..." he said to himself.

----------

Harry was brooding as he walked through the deserted corridors that afternoon. For once, he was glad that everyone was in Hogsmeade. He ran a hand along the uneven wall and stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, "Draco, if that's you, I'm _really_ not in the mood."

"That explains your close friendship," the distinctively female voice replied.

Harry turned around and closed his eyes, "Look, Ginny. I'm sorry about earlier. Really, I am."

"Why did you leave?" she asked, her brown eyes shining brightly.

"I had to," his voice was hoarse.

She sighed and stepped closer, "Yes, but _why_? I know that Malfoy didn't need help with his work, so don't bother with that."

Harry groaned to himself, "Because I like you."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "I like you, too," her tone was awkward, "You're nice."

"You don't understand. I don't want to hurt you."

"How would you hurt me? I'm not made of glass," she giggled.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to start something I can't finish."

"We can finish anything we start, Harry. We have nothing but time."

Suddenly, Harry pressed Ginny against the rough wall, his face centimeters from hers. Harry dipped his head to her level. He was so close that she could feel the moist heat on her face, "I ... can't," he muttered and pulled away.

Ginny stared at him with indignation, "Why?" she asked quietly.

"I just... can't," Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I think I deserve a better explanation than _that_! I thought you liked me, Harry."

"I do like you, Ginny! Don't think that I don't."

"Then what's the problem?!"

"That is the problem!"

"Oh. I see. What? Was I just another conquest for you? And now that you like me, you have to back off? That's great, Potter. Real fucking typical. I should have known better! You said you didn't want to hurt me and that's _exactly_ what you did!" she threw her hands in the air before crossing them over her chest. She looked at Harry and shook her head before turning on her heel to leave.

"Ginny! Please, wait! You don't understand," Harry tried to stop her but she just looked at him with disgust.

"Don't come near me. Don't speak to me. Don't look at me. Don't even _think_ about me! I want nothing to do with you," and she left.

"FUCK!" Harry punched the wall and it cracked from the force of his fist and magic combined. He drew his fist away and grit his teeth with a muttered curse. He stalked off.

Harry entered the common room and spoke as soon as he saw the person he was looking for, "Draco, please. Call off the bet."

"Why would I do that?"

Harry sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco perked up.

"I can't do this," Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and looked to Draco with something close to fear in his eyes.

"Harry..." Draco rolled his eyes when Harry turned away from him, "Look at me, you prat! Don't be afraid of what you're turning into."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Don't be stupid. You know exactly what I mean."

"She's gotten to me," he said bluntly.

"That much is obvious."

"I don't like it. She's to close."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"She makes me feel something I've never felt before," Harry said quietly.

"I'd _love _to know what that is, considering your experience."

"Powerless."

"Maybe it's time for a change," Draco replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry sighed and cracked his back as he stood up, "Maybe I don't want things to change."

"Maybe it's too late for that," Draco answered sincerely.

"Best get this over with, eh?" Harry said and received a small smile from Draco, "Merlin, help me." he wiped his hands on the legs of his trousers and left the common room.

He searched the castle for Ginny but couldn't find her. He was almost out of places to look when he finally went to the library, "Hermione! Have you seen Ginny?" his plea sounded desperate.

"She was crying earlier. What did you do to her?" Ron snapped before Hermione could answer.

"She was crying?! Oh, Merlin..." Harry paced in front of the couples' table before stopping in front of Ron, "I really need to speak with her."

"I don't think she wants to see you," Ron replied through a clenched jaw.

"Look, Weasley, I messed up. I have to make it right. Where is she?" Harry begged.

Hermione placed a calm hand on Ron's chest, "She's in Myrtle's bathroom. I'm sure you know where that is."

"Thank you! I'd love to stay in chat --" Ron snorted; Harry ignored him, "-- but I've got to talk to her!"

Harry ran out of the library with Madam Pince screeching behind him. He hurried down the stairs and cautiously entered the gloomy bathroom, "Ginny?" he asked tentatively.

"Are you stalking me?" her angry voice came from the second to last cubicle.

Harry stepped forward and leant against the cubicle next to the one she was in, "Will you please come out of there? I need to speak with you."

"No, I might break. Since you're 'afraid to hurt me' and all that, I think it's best that I stay in here," Ginny sniffled.

"Please?"

"No!"

Harry groaned and let his head hit the wooden door, "Why are you being like this?"

The door was opened so fast that Harry had to take a step back, "Why am _I _acting like this? Why are you acting like _that_?! I should just leave!"

"No! You should give me five minutes to explain myself!" he demanded.

"Two."

"Three."

"Deal. Speak."

"Okay, but don't interrupt until I'm _completely _through, okay?" Harry looked at her and she blinked, "Draco made a bet with me. I said don't interrupt! He made a bet that I couldn't get you to kiss me without me kissing or doing _anything_ that could be considered more than friendly. And it worked," Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry, "Hold on, I'm not done!" she lowered her wand and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "I couldn't let you do it. It wasn't right," he ended quietly.

"No, it's _not_ right! But that hurts, Harry," her eyes were shining with a fresh set of unshed tears.

Harry led her out of the bathroom and into the corridor, "I know. I didn't want to hurt you," he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she pulled away from him and looked into his eye, "I forgive you."

A smile split Harry's face, "Thank you."

"Yes, well, you're not a horrible person. _Draco_ on the other hand..."

Harry laughed and Ginny bit her lip shyly at the slight flush on Harry's cheeks, "I really do like you," Harry admitted.

"I know," she replied softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Harry, it's all right."

He traced her jaw with a light finger, "May I kiss you?"

"You may," she stood on her tip-toes and Harry connected his mouth to hers. It was gentle and sweet. Ginny soft lips against Harry slightly chapped ones. Harry pulled back for a moment and smiled at the younger girl in his arms. Ginny grinned and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

A bushy head poked around the corner, "You were right!"

"Of course I was," was the haughty reply, "Nice work on your part, Granger."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Pleasure doing business with you, Malfoy."

"Of course it was. Now lets go before she hexes me," the two left their best friends behind with satisfied smiles.

"I just don't know why you had to make a bet with him to get them together," Hermione remarked fondly.

Draco sighed, "I've told you a hundred times. Harry has liked her since last year. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. Harry's terrified of letting people get close to him because he's afraid he'll lose them. It's all very complex, yet simple if you know what you're working with."

"That's insane!"

"That's Slytherin."

**.end.**


End file.
